


Obedience

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the only time he’s allowed to raise his eyes without permission, and he takes full advantage of it, those liquid brown eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes, locked on my own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the words for my apologies for this. Hah. Written in 2007.

“Sidney, kneel.”

A slow, burning thrill thrums through my body at his immediate compliance, his head lowered in submission. The leather collar - God, that collar - that proclaims who Sidney belongs to rests dark against his pale, pale throat. 

I don’t know why Sidney - hockey’s premiere golden child, his name already next to Gretzky’s - wants this, needs this. But if the thrill I get every time he obeys unquestioningly hadn’t convinced me to give it to him, the sight of the collar - my collar - around his neck would have done it. I would have had to have been dead for that visual to not affect me the way it does.

“Sidney, forward.”

He immediately crawls forward until his head rests lightly in my lap. I weave my fingers through those dark, dark curls, and an involuntary sound escapes his lips. He bites his lip and his eyes flicker momentarily upward before quickly lowering again, unsure if he would be punished for a sound he hadn’t been given permission to make. I hide my smile as I pat my lap once. 

“Sidney, sit.” 

He scrambles up into the chair and into my lap, his arms winding around my neck, his eyes still lowered. There are times that I’m really glad that I allow him to wear very little clothing - only jeans today, and I do mean only jeans - while at home, and today is one of those days.

I slide my hands along his body, stopping to run my thumbs over his nipples, causing him to bury his face against my neck to stifle any sound, but not entirely succeeding. My hands then travel to the button of his jeans, making quick work of opening it and sliding the zipper down. I tug gently at the material, and he raises off of my lap enough for me to pull the clothing down far enough to expose his half-hard cock. I trail my finger slowly along his length, licking my lips as it curves upwards, swelling quickly under my gaze. I wrap my hand fully around his cock, stroking slowly but firmly over his flesh, feeling his soft pants against my neck as he rocks his hips into my hand. I swipe my thumb over the head of his cock, and his body quakes as he moans softly. He lifts his head to look at me briefly before dropping his eyes again, one of his hands moving to stop my hand. I frown lightly.

“Sir…Wait…I didn’t earn your touch…” He says, slipping from my lap to kneel in between my legs, his hands plucking at my pants button, looking up at me pleadingly. “Can I, sir? Please?” He practically begs me. I nod my head once, and he beams as he makes short work of my pants button, tugging them and my boxers past my hips as I lift my hips up slightly. 

His hand wraps around the base of my length as he sticks out a pink tongue and licks a stripe up my shaft, the motion dragging a soft groan from my mouth as my hand buries itself in dark curls again. His tongue teases along the head of my cock, flickering in and out of the slit, making my head fall back. I tug softly on dark locks, and he raises his eyes to look up at me inquiringly. 

“You know the rules, Sidney. No teasing.” 

His eyes lower once again in submission as he nuzzles softly into my hand.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” He breathes, placing a soft kiss to the underside of my shaft. He takes one last lick at the head of my cock, making a soft growl erupt from my throat and my fingers to tighten just slightly in his hair, warning him that if he continues with the teasing, there would be punishment. 

Finally, he parts his lips - those full, pouty lips that he loves to use to his advantage, much to my chagrin, sometimes - and wraps them around the head of my cock, slowly sliding his mouth down around me. This is the only time he’s allowed to raise his eyes without permission, and he takes full advantage of it, those liquid brown eyes, framed by thick, dark lashes, locked on my own eyes. 

I shiver in pleasure at the wet, warm suction surrounding me, my fingers combing through his hair as he starts a slow bobbing motion, taking a little bit more of my cock into his mouth each time. It isn’t long until my head is lolling back and my jaw is slack as I pant for air quietly, my hips pumping up slowly into his willing mouth, wanting to enjoy this as long as I can. 

Before too long, I can feel myself getting closer to the edge, and as good as this feels, I’m not ready for this to end yet. I move my hand from his hair to his cheek and softly push his mouth off of my cock, moaning involuntarily at the cool air now caressing my length. 

He looks up at me, the confusion clear in those dark eyes, afraid that he’s done something wrong. Moving my hand to his collar, I hook two fingers into it and pull him up gently as I lean down and press my lips to his still partially-parted ones, my tongue immediately searching out the warmth of his mouth and claiming it as mine. I can taste myself in his mouth and on his tongue as it moves submissively against mine, but underneath that is the addicting taste of Sidney himself, and I don’t think there’s a hotter combination of tastes in this world. 

Pulling away from the kiss that leaves us both panting for breath, I stroke my hand over his cheek softly, smiling as he nuzzles into my palm, and my thumb sweeps across his lips, swollen from sliding over my cock, and from the kiss, making them damn near irresistible. As the digit passes over the tender skin, his eyes flutter shut and his tongue darts out to lick at my thumb, making my breath catch slightly.

“Sidney.” 

He opens his eyes, which are lowered once again, and he stills under my touches, letting me know I have his attention. 

“Do you think you’ve earned my touch, now, Sidney?” 

A little crease mars his forehead as he frowns, apparently thinking this over. Finally, he speaks, nuzzling against my hand again, which has once again found it‘s way back into his hair, my fingers playing with the curly locks.

“It doesn’t matter if I think I have, sir…It only matters if you think I have…” He breathes, risking a glance up at me before his eyes lower once more. I ponder this for a moment, then make my decision as I sit back in my chair, pulling my shirt off as I move away from him.

“Sidney, strip both of us the rest of the way, then sit.”

He immediately stands and kicks his pants off the rest of the way, then drops to his knees again and pulls my pants and boxers all the way off, before crawling back up into my lap, straddling my waist, making both of us gasp and then moan as our cocks brush together briefly. I lift my hand and rest two fingers against his swollen lips, not needing to give a command for him to know what to do. His tongue darts out and wraps around them, drawing them into his mouth where he suckles at them, wetting them for what’s to come. After a few moments, I pull them from his mouth and trail them along his body before moving them back to brush against his entrance, making him gasp softly as he wraps his arms around my neck and raises his hips up slightly at the touch. 

As he raises his hips up, I slip the first finger past the muscle, my other hand rubbing along his spine to help him relax as he breathes deep, getting used to the first penetration. Once he nods against my neck, I push the digit further, twisting it slowly to loosen up the surrounding muscles, listening to his soft whimpers of pleasure that he tries to stifle against my neck. When I think he’s ready, I slip my second finger in beside the first and curl them, dragging them slowly across his prostate, smiling at the ragged moan and the tremors that this motion causes. His hips roll down against my fingers as I pump them in and out, trying to pull them deeper into his body. I press a kiss against his ear before dragging my tongue slowly around the shell of it.

“Are you ready, Sidney?” 

A shaky nod is the only answer that he’s able to form, whimpering softly as I pull my fingers from his body. I spit on my hand and slick the saliva over my own cock, hissing softly at the movements, before I lift his hips up and position him just over my cock, letting the blunt head give only teasing pressure against his entrance, making him tremble. 

“Sir…Please…Please…” He whimpers and begs against my neck, holding tightly to me. 

I bend my head down and press a soft kiss to his jaw line as I slowly begin to ease him down onto my cock. A soft, trembling, “Ohh…” is breathed against my neck as I fight to keep still when I’m fully sheathed within his body, waiting for a sign from him that he’s ready. He rotates his hips in a circle slowly, and I choke back a cry, my head falling back. I reach and guide his face against from my neck, then tilt his head up and capture his lips with my own once again. This time, my tongue only teases at his lips, but doesn’t slip past them into the inviting warmth of his mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, my lips follow his jaw up to his ear where I nibble softly on his earlobe, making him moan and quake as he tries to stay still, not having gotten a command from me yet. 

“Sidney, ride.” 

A soft sigh that may be a sigh of relief brushes past his lips as he begins to lift himself up and down on my cock, moans and quiet cries just spilling from past those beautiful lips. I try to bite back my own moans, but I don’t entirely succeed as I look down at him; his lips swollen as he bites and chews at his bottom lip, his entire body flushed in pleasure, thick, clear liquid just streaming down his cock, which is standing proudly against his belly. He is the perfect image of debauched beauty. And the dark leather collar adorning his pale throat just completes the image. 

My hands slide along the length of his body, trailing over his chest, stopping to tease as his nipples, making him pant and mewl in pleasure. My hands then skim over his abs, toned and firm from years of playing hockey. Finally, I wrap one hand around his cock, stroking him slowly, while the other hand rests on his hip. A keening mewl pushes past his lips as he moves faster over me, my own hips arching up into him each time he comes back down. I can tell he’s getting close, his entire body trembling as he tries to hold back. I remind him of the rules yet again, my voice shaky and broken with pleasure.

“Sidney, you know the rule…We come together.”

He whimpers needily, but nods, his mouth slack and his eyes shut tightly, his body trying to assimilate the pleasure racing across his nerves. Watching him has me reaching the edge faster than I had intended, and though I grasp at a way to slow down, it’s impossible. I speed my hand up over his cock, my thumb grazing over the head and teasing at his slit, making him wail and his body to quake. My lips find his ear once again, fighting to form the words through the ever-increasing pleasure.

“Now. Sidney, come.”

He cries out, his body seizing harshly as hot, thick liquid begins to pour over my fingers, my hand continuing to pleasure him, even though my own vision is starting to whiten because of the beginning of my own orgasm. 

Leaning forward, I latch my teeth onto his collarbone, biting down to leave mark on his tanned skin as I fill him with my essence, making him cry out again as he clutches close to me, his body shaking as he rides out his high, my own high taking over and leaving me incoherent.

When I finally come back down to Earth, it’s to the feeling of his lips softly skimming over my neck, and I look down at him, smiling at the completely sated look that is gracing his handsome - almost to the point of being beautiful - face. He smiles sleepily up at me, burrowing close to me, the motion causing my softened cock to slip from him, making us both hiss softly; him from the feeling of losing me inside of him, and me from the over sensitivity of my skin. 

I tip his head up again and press my lips chastely to his, smiling when I feel his lips curl up against mine. Pulling away, he buries his face against my neck again, sighing contentedly as I press a soft kiss to the top of his head, before my fingers once again weave into those dark, curly, locks. 

“I love you, Sidney.” 

“I love you too, sir…”

“Sleep, now, Sidney…”

“Yes sir.”

~

I don’t pretend to think that Sidney is entirely faithful to me. A 19-year-old such as him, with thousands and thousands of adoring fans, just waiting to throw themselves down at his feet, wanting to touch this hockey phenom. I don’t pretend to think that he turns them all down, just for my sake. But I do know one thing.

They may get their night with Sidney Crosby, hockey’s next ‘great one’, and they may mark him, trying to leave their imprint on him, but in the end, he always comes home to me, and puts my collar around his neck again, effectively covering those imprints they try to leave, which fade quickly. In the end, he still belongs to me. Colby Armstrong.


End file.
